Cambio de look
by 0-Luna Love-0
Summary: <html><head></head>Al final sabia que no funcionaria pero valía la pena intentarlo... y lo que resultó solo hizo latir mas su corazon. Reto ultra-mega atrasado por el cumpleaños del grupo NeLi...</html>


¡Hola!... Bueno, primero que nada este pequeño fic estaba previsto que lo subiría el día 27 de agosto pero por falta de inspiración no pude terminarlo a tiempo u.u

Le debo una enorme disculpa a las chicas del grupo NeLi por este gran retraso pero deseo aun así darles mi pequeño regalo por el cumpleaños del grupo ^_^

Como saben las NeLis, Pao nos dio un reto y el mío es **Cambio de look**. Espero que les guste este pequeño escrito y de nuevo mis disculpas por el enorme retraso u.u

**Death Note pertenece a Tsugumi Oba y Takeshi Obata, yo solo tomo los personajes para crear la historia sin fines de lucro.**

**Cambio de look**

Llegar a la adolescencia era llegar a la época de cambios. Las personas cambiaban, sus gustos, sus juegos, sus pensamientos, su físico también y ella no era la excepción a la regla. Había cambiado durante los años, al menos físicamente porque muchos creían que ella seguía igual que siempre. Alegre, siempre tratando de ayudar, pintando, tocando música… y además su look era el mismo, las mismas dos coletas que amarraban su cabello. Sin embargo ese día en específico eso había cambiado.

Todos notaron su cambio, nadie fue indiferente de como ahora lucía o al menos casi todos pues el único que permanecía completamente indiferente era Near. Linda tan solo resopló cuando se dio cuenta del hecho pero aun así no dijo nada. Su idea era que Near la viera pero al parecer de todos los chicos de Wammy´s House, Near era el único al que parecía importarle muy poco si se cambiaba el look.

- Sabía que no iba a funcionar –murmura sentada en el patio, a la sombra de un gran árbol, mientras toma su libreta de dibujo y comienza a realizar el primer boceto que se le viene a la mente

La tenue brisa de otoño le mueve el cabello mientras ella sigue dibujando y luego de un considerable tiempo suelta el lápiz y mira lo que ha plasmado. Sonríe de forma un poco divertida, el dibujo no hacía mucha justicia a la realidad pero igual era un dibujo bastante realista de cierto chico albino que en esos momentos estaría en el salón, armando torres de naipes, armando un rompecabezas o jugando con sus cubos de rubik. La verdad para muchos Near era la clase de genio excéntrico que tenía solo centrada su atención en sus estudios y sus juguetes pero Linda había visto una que otra faceta que nadie sabía de él. Podía ser amable como podía ser muy cortante, aunque parecía que no le importaba nadie en el mundo alguna vez él le pregunto si estaba bien al verle decaída por los recuerdos de su familia. Era muy difícil tratar con él a veces, su silencio era muy difícil de quebrantar pero una vez que le encontraba el lado podía sacarle más de una frase. Se sentía muy feliz de ser su amiga aunque muy en el fondo, o no tanto, quería más que eso… se había enamorado de él pero nunca tenía el valor para decirlo, prefería no arruinar lo que había conseguido en todos los años que se conocían.

Suspirando mira al cielo y tras varios minutos dirige su vista hacia el orfanato. Sonríe y se levanta yendo de regreso al interior. Al final sus intentos de llamar su atención no servían, ya era hora de aceptarlo. Tal vez para Near no era más que la niña molesta que siempre lo jalaba y arrastraba con ella cuando se cerraba en rotundo a hacer lo que le pedía. Pasaba de largo el salón de juego cuando el albino salió del lugar y le dirigió la mirada con el mismo gesto neutro de siempre.

- H-Hola Near –le saludó lo más calmada que pudo aunque su voz al inicio delató su sorpresa

- Hola – fue la seca respuesta que dio, sin ninguna reacción, sin ningún gesto de diferencia a lo usual… nada mas una palabra simple y sencilla pero a fin de cuentas una respuesta de su parte lo cual era una buena señal para Linda

- Eh, ya has terminado tu hora de juegos – menciona la chica sin hallar nada mejor que decir logrando que el albino tan solo diera un parpadeo

- Si – contestó con simpleza el chico mientras para Linda el silencio que se formaba era algo incómodo aun así sonrió un poco

- Bueno… yo voy hacia mi habitación ya –menciona de forma muy calmada mientras comienza a andar por el pasillo

Near por su parte se limitó a imitarla caminando con paso tranquilo por el pasillo, siguiendo el mismo rumbo de la castaña. Linda le miró y solo alentó el paso un poco permitiéndole al albino alcanzarla. Linda le sonrió con calma y pensó en todo lo que hizo desde el día anterior. Había probado peinados tras peinados sin decidirse por un look que pudiera llamar la atención de Near pero nada la convencía. Unos era muy extravagantes para su gusto, otros eran muy simples a su ver, otros muy cortos, muy extraños, demasiado trabajo, muy complicados para mantenerlos. Le puso cientos de peros a lo que quería que al final simplemente decidió soltarlo. Desde esa mañana que salió y la vieron recibió varios comentarios de las chicas y chicos pero al fin de cuentas la única persona por quien decidiera verse distinta estaba a su lado con la misma expresión de siempre y sin parecer el mínimo de interesado por cómo se veía.

_- Después de todo ya sabía que no funcionaría _– piensa para sí y suspira haciendo que el albino le mire de reojo

- Te ves un poco distinta –comenta de improviso y la castaña se detiene de golpe parpadeando confusa mientras el albino se gira a mirarla

- ¿Qué cosa? – pregunta aun sorprendida, creyendo que oyó mal o que siquiera lo imagino

- Tan solo he dicho que te ves un poco distinta – recalca el chico con la mayor simpleza posible – no es un hecho para sorprenderse tanto Linda, seguramente te lo han dicho todo el día así que no debería ser tan importante a estas alturas – mientras lo dice el chico se toma un mechón de cabello y lo enrolla entre sus dedos

- Pero me sorprende que lo digas tu – la castaña le sonríe de forma cálida avanzando hacia él

- No debería generar sorpresa de ningún tipo – el chico se da la vuelta y sigue su camino dejando a la castaña un poco confusa pero también sonriendo porque al menos se había dado cuenta del cambio – solo una cosa Linda –el albino se detiene a medio camino y Linda le mira con curiosidad pues no todo el tiempo Near hablaba más que lo necesario – Tengo demasiada costumbre viéndote como siempre pero te ves bastante bien así – y sin agregar más nada siguió su camino dejando a Linda sorprendida

La castaña se quedó en su sitio tranquilamente viéndolo irse y sonríe. Near era de pocas palabras pero en este caso sus pocas palabras le alegraron de sobre manera.

- Tal vez un día pueda decirte lo mucho que te amo – Linda suspira un poco y sonríe más – por ahora me conformo con lo que obtengo – dice para sí y se va a su habitación muy contenta

**Notas de Autora:**

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este pequeño fic dedicado al grupo NeLi ^_^

Y también espero que todos los/las lectores/as de fanfiction les haya gustado este fic que con cariño escribí ^_^

No tengo demasiado que decir sobre esto así que solo me resta decirles a todos: Gracias por leer.

Se despide: **Luna Love**.

**¿Algún review?**


End file.
